


A Drink or Two

by elizabetamargie



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Hakuoki SSL, Hakuouki SSL, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabetamargie/pseuds/elizabetamargie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harada gets Hijikata to come drink with him and realizes Hijikata is more of a lightweight than he realized.Takes place in the Hakuouki SSL universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @warpstrikes on tumblr,from whom I kind of got the idea in the first place :D And also inspired by her tags on this tumblr post: http://warpstrikes.tumblr.com/post/148915077431/princess-of-the-ark-docislegend-spuandi

Harada was about to flip the light switch off in the teacher's room when he noticed a figure hunched over the desk.

"Hijikata, come on." He called out. The vice-principal had been stressing over reports and figures for weeks, even though everything was in top shape.

"I'm going home in a minute." Hijikata grumbled, but Harada wasn't about to take his word for it. The last time he and Shinpachi had left Hijkata alone in the teacher's room, they found him asleep in the exact same spot the next morning.

"Sorry vice-principal, you're not staying here a minute longer." Harada put a hand on Hijikata's shoulder, smiling to himself smugly when he realized he had startled him.

"Is that so, Harada?" Hijikata growled. He looked angry but Harada knew Hijikata's bark was worse than his bite. 

After all, it's not like he brushed Harada's hand off his shoulder.

"Nope. You're going drinking with me."

Hijikata's expression softened. "Nagakura isn't back yet?" 

Harada shook his head in an exaggerated manner. Shinpachi had gone to a math conference and apparently, what was supposed to be four days turned into a week. 

"He's having a good time there, I'm not gonna bother him. So whaddya say, Hijkata? A drink or two? It's not like you have to spend much to get a little buzzed."

Hijikata cracked a small smile. "I suppose you're right." Everyone knew Hijikata was a lightweight, and even Hijikata at some point admitted he wasn't as good with alcohol as the others.

Harada tried not to smile too much when after a moment of hesitation Hijikata agreed to come along with him.

...................................

Harada pulled in frustration at the strands of his red hair as he watched Hijikata angrily mumble at his sake cup.

Yes, he invited Hijikata. But for someone who prided themselves in rule-keeping, strictness and discipline Harada really had thought Hijikata would be a better about his alcohol.

And yet the vice-principal was already a mess after a shot and one drink. 

"Hah, whaddya know, Sano" Hijkata slurred. Harada thought it was funny how quickly Hijikata dropped formalities as soon as he had a couple in him.

"I spent so little and I'm already drunk!" Hijikata said in a semi-amused tone.

Unlike Hijikata, Harada was annoyed. They had just gotten here and yeah he expected Hijikata to get wasted faster than him, but not this fast.  
"Ah, maybe we should call it a night, Sano." Hijikata lowered his voice to almost a whisper. 

Harada sighed. "I don't know, Hijikata, I mean it's not even 10 pm and....."

"I just....I'm not a bad guy, Sano!" Hijikata suddenly exclaimed, stopping Harada from continuing his sentence. "I want students to be happy!! And Chizuru was clearly happy in Heisuke's arms up on the roof but student on student intimacy always causes problems and I need to create a conflict free environment ..."

''Don't enforce so many rules then." Sano muttered before taking a sip of his beer.

''Huh? What'd you say?"

"I said Saitou from the student council enforces so many rules." Harada wasn't about to risk Hijikata breaking into sobs over how bad of a vice-principal he was.

Saitou had plenty of confidence anyway.

"You're right....you're right....I will talk to him right now...." And Hijikata began to get up. 

"Woah! Okay, you sit." Harada grabbed Hijikata by the shoulders, not letting him get up lest he tripped over his own feet. 

"We have to go, Sano." Hijikata gruffly said, and for a brief moment, Harada considered taking him home. 

But it was a brief moment.

"No, we are not. It's 10 pm, I'm not even tipsy, and I want to karaoke. Come on, vice-principal!"

With a huff, Harada got up, and pulled Hijikata up with him, his arm under his in order to secure him from falling to the ground.

It was a mid-week evening but the bar was rather crowded. Harada had to push his way through to the back where the karaoke rooms were while half-dragging Hijikata behind him; the vice-principal was lucid, but his motor senses weren't all that great.

After some effort, Harada guided Hijikata to the couch at the end of the corner of the room. 

"I ordered coffee for you, unless you want something else?" Harada asked. He closed the door to the small but cozy booth; the couch at the end of the room was just big enough for two people.

"No, I'm good."Hijikata said. Harada took a moment to take a good look at him.His hair was somewhat disheveled and his tie completely loose, hanging around his neck just under his open collar.

It was hard not to admit Hijikata looked pretty damn good.

As Hijikata sobered up, Harada decided to sing a few sings. It's not as if Hijikata would want to try anyway, drunk or not. Besides, he looked rather comfortable sitting and watching him sing horribly off-key.

"Sure you don't want to try?" Sano asked Hijikata, even though he knew he would say no.

"No way." Hijikata laughed, taking the last sip of his coffee. Harada sat down next to him; this was the Hijikata he liked the most. The one that was relaxed and causally hung out with his friends. The one that wasn't dressed so formally but who thought it would be alright to pop a few buttons on the top of his shirt and show a bit of skin. He just wished it didn't take him getting at least slightly drunk to be like this.

"Sobered up?" Harada asked while downing a shot. It was only now that he had a pleasant buzz going through his body, and he felt his vision cloud a bit as the alcohol traveled down his throat. 

"I did Harada. Ah,it must be annoying for you to have go drinking with such a lightweight." Hijikata's tone wasn't stern, but it was pressing, as if he expected Harada to either confirm or deny his statement.

Well, Harada didn't like lying.

"Yah, It is annoying. But you make up for it with how relaxed you get and how good you look when you have a couple in you.'' Harada knew the alcohol was making him brave, but he didn't care.

An amused smile appeared on Hijikata's face. "I look good when I drink?" 

Sano shook his head vigorously. "No no, not when you drink. More like after? When your hair is a hot mess and your bare collarbones peek out.'' Well he went and said it. At least it was easier this way; he could always blame it on the alcohol.

"Sano." Hijikata's voice suddenly got lower, and Harada braced himself for a serious question. "Since when have you started looking at me as attractive?"

Harada felt his mind go blank. Maybe sobering Hijikata up was a bad idea, while letting himself get drunk instead and spouting shit about how he thought Hijikata was hot and that'd he totally go for a one-night stand with him if he were okay with it.

"Ah, your face says it, Sano." Hijikata smiled, and Harada sighed. He hadn't meant for the night to go like this.

Hijikata then stood up. "My house is closer, let's go."

......................................................

As Harada walked to the classroom the next morning, he replayed in his mind what happened last night. 

Hijikata had invited him home. It wasn't as he hadn't been there before, but he never stopped by at night. Hijikata then offered him a coffee, which Harada specifically remembers declining and lying down instead on Hijikata's couch to ease the alcohol-induced headache.

After that, everything was a blur. Harada did remember Hijikata looking down at him,and then he remembers Hijikata on him, and then his lips on his.....

Harada shook his head. No, it was probably just a drunken fantasy. Hijikata probably had left him on the couch to sleep; after all, that's where he woke up this morning, clothes and all in tact.

He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't noticed Hijikata waiting near the classroom.

"Hijikata...." Harada's voice trailed off. It was the first time he was seeing the vice-principal today; Hijikata wasn't in the apartment in the morning by the time he got up.

"Hey Sano." 

A chill ran down Harada's spine. _Sano._

"I thought it'd be rude not to say hello, especially after last night."

He must have looked alarmed because Hijikata began to laugh. "It's not what you think, you passed out fairly quickly.'' 

Harada breathed a sigh of relief. He realized how awkward and tense he was being around Hijikata; usually, he was never like this around potential love interests. He had to face it – at this point, that's who Hijikata was.

Words failed him, so all he did was nod at Hijikata, say thanks and try to go into the classroom.

Hijikata's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"However, you did promise me dinner in exchange for giving you a kiss and letting you sleep on the couch, so I'll be waiting in front of the school entrance at 5pm.''

With that, Hijikata walked off, leaving him stunned in the doorway of his classroom.


End file.
